


love lyrics

by ms_busyboomer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Getting Together, Old Work, Song writing, her and kirigiri are besties, solo artist maizono, they arent together yet, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_busyboomer/pseuds/ms_busyboomer
Summary: sayaka confesses to kyoko via song lyrics thinking she'll leave her a mysterykyoko is WAY smarter than sayaka thinks and she already figures it out AHSJNSN
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	love lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short and its also old,just something to start off my account ig 😳😳

Sayaka aggravatedly slams down her pencil, wiping away the leftover eraser rubbings, and lays her head down on the used slip of paper before her. She groans, running fingers through knotted locks of royal blue hair, her headband and clips long thrown aside. Sayaka had been trying to finish this song for weeks.

Weeks

Of course, her songs had always taken a bit of time, but due to her natural born talent she had always been able to throw out perfect pieces in hours. Two days at most. But this song had been.. different. 

It was for a specific lilac haired detective. 

Sayaka had no idea how to make her "note" seem far from cheesy yet still getting her point across. 

She lifts her head from the desk, getting up from her chair to go brush her teeth and attempt to get some sort of sleep.

The pop idol stands before the mirror, taken aback by how fucking awful she look. Her hair was tangled, dark circles under her eyes, veins in her eyes clearly visible from lack of sleep. She was a mess, and it was all that detectives fault. 

Kirigiri was always so calm, content, great at listening. Sayaka found it hard getting her off of her mind. 

Suddenly, a burst of inspiration packed her brain. Sayaka rushed out of the bathroom and to her desk, grabbing a fresh pencil after breaking the other moments before.

Words instantly spilled onto the page, flowing from Sayaka's mouth as she had found a tune for the song to go along to.

She quickly ended the last verse and grabbed another sheet of paper, drawing a quick staff and filling the page with notes of her tune. She would forget the next morning if she didn't get it down now, as it was already 1 in the morning. 

It was as if the pen was moving on its only, triplets after quarter notes. Staccatos after staccatos. Pianissimo after a forte. Hitting the last few measures of the song she placed a subito piano for dramatic effect as it faded out to silence.

A wide grin spread across her face, and her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she dozed out, waking up quickly after to get up and make her way to her bed. 

~ next morning ~ 

An alarm rings through the air, loud and annoying.

Kirigiri groans at the sound, slowly clicking the button to turn it off. She stands up from her bed, slips on her slippers, and groggily makes her way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

She leans against the countertop, the sound of the hissing brew against the bottom of her cup rings in the air. A heavy sigh escapes her mouth when she grabs her cup and takes a seat on the couch. 

ding

She reaches for her phone.

Maizono: morning kirigiri~san!! i have a song i need help with if you dont mind reading it!

She sips her black, steaming coffee, slightly burning her tongue and types a response.

You: Good morning, Maizono, I'll help the best that I can. I believe I will have time during lunch or study hall.

Maizono: ty!!! ill see you in a few :)

The smile at the end of her message had been childish, but Kyoko couldn't help but give a slight smile at it. She clicked off her phone after finishing the last sip of her coffee, and got ready for the day ahead of her.

~ lunch time 😳😳 ~

"Kirigiri~San! Kirigiri~San!! Kirigiri~San!!!" Sayaka repeated in excitement, a grin glued to her face. Vibrant blue hair bouncing off her shoulders and falling in her face as she jumped up and down, holding onto the lunchroom table for support.

Kyoko's cheeks warmed a bit and she let out a soft giggle, "What have you got Maizono.."

Sayaka lets out a few "okay"s before pulling a folded up piece of paper out of a small purse and hands it to Kyoko.

They take a seat and Kyoko carefully unfolds the piece in her hands. Sooner than later, she is consumed in the writing. Sayaka stares at her reaction expectantly. 

Kyoko finishes reading and looks up to the excited idol in front of her, practicing shaking with glee and nervousness for the other's reaction.

"It's nice, miss idol," a smile still gracing the detectives face. As simplistic of an answer as it was, Sayaka knew it was genuine. She fist-pumped the air before giving Kyoko a high five, that shit-eating grin never leaving her face. Her already rosy cheeks getting redder by the second. Kyoko covered her face, giving another giggle.

riiinngggg

Kyoko stands up after hearing the bell and makes her way over to Sayaka. Leather gloves graze her ear as she pushes back some of her blue locks, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek along the way.

"I like you too Sayaka," 

she speaks softly as to not catch the attention of their peers.

The lilac haired detective moved back before turning to leave the cafeteria, leaving behind an extremely flustered Sayaka.


End file.
